


Dolus

by AbigailAppleby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Espionage, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Modern AU, Spies, idk - Freeform, not consistent upload times, the original writter said she was so sorry, this might be good
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: 当Camelot公司发现Merlin在从事间谍活动时，他和公司的董事长形成了一种微妙的纽带连接关系。当Camelot公司雇佣Merlin去监视他自己的机构后，将会发生什么呢？
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	Dolus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dolus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576898) by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide. 



> 原作者：  
> 好吧。我没有更文的原因是我不知道我能抽出一个什么样的时间去更它。我甚至都没有一个能写完它的场所。 我向你们道歉。我进入了冲刺 GCSEs（英联邦教育体制下的普通中学教育证书考试，约等于我们这边的中考）考试的关键时期，所以我将会花大量去复习  
> 如果你不能接受我不规律的更新日期，请不要阅读此文章。而能接受的诸位勇士，我对你们感到非常佩服。  
> 如果你迫切地想知道下一章会发生什么，我会告知你们这可能会让你们失望(因为我至少一个月才更新一次)我希我不至于忙到那种地步，但我需要提前给你们打好预防针  
> 谢谢你们和我一起享受这过山车一般的剧情;我希望我们所有人都能坚持到最后

“好，好，好！我知道了，我陷进麻烦了， 但能请你更小心那些像手铐一样束手束脚的东西吗？他们掌握着这一切，你知道的”  
守卫直接忽视了这个乞求者的恳求与抗辩。Camelot公司对于背叛他们的间谍从不心慈手软。 他们会把叛徒押进用灰色石质的、用于关押囚犯的单格牢房中。他们把被扣押者扔进的那些地方通常灰烟瘴气、碎石遍地，他拖着脚踉跄地走着，而脚步的阴影如一朵乌云般如影随形地跟在他的身后。这里的空间狭窄又密闭; 它似乎更适合关押那种恶贯满盈的人。这里监狱隔间的高度低于外面的——显然它的另一个意图是为了让待在里面的人更加愁潘病沈。一个孤零零的床架直直地横在中央，不与任何墙面相接触; 一张破破烂烂的床单疲软地搭在上面。这些床简陋地就像你在新闻上看到经受过自然灾害而临时搭建的难民房一样。但这距离那些事太远了，你根本没法抽出多余的空去思及它们。  
空气中弥漫着一股潮湿霉臭的气味， 隔间中滞钝烦闷的气氛使囚犯们鼻孔翕合。一股香烟燃烧后留下的辛辣余味在空中滞留——它似乎是来自它的最后一位受害者——囚犯本能地挠了挠他的右臀部。 他感到一阵不可磨灭的疼痛从他所知晓的那个疤痕传来。  
这里有非常多的声音但在同一时间里它们并不算多。它们是罪犯们坐在床上发出的声音—— 喧嚣嘈杂的谈话声和因为不耐烦而发出的叹息呻吟。 当门卫锁好了罪犯们以后，金属制的大门“砰”地一声被关上。然后，是接连不断的脚步声。清脆的脚步声回荡在长廊上，重刑犯被推到在地。他们尖酸刻薄又目的性明确，就像任何一个精通生意的商人那样。声音似乎从每一面暗灰色的墙上折射反弹到亮白色的大门上，又被隔间中每条黄色的亮灯吸收。他们停住站在罪犯的门前; 只是静静地停下来等待着有人打开门  
然后门卫走了回来，怒视着他们，紧接着他的表情变成了震惊。有一个人防备地扯了扯狱卒的手铐;当他看到他们的手铐靠在一起哐啷作响的时候他似乎很快乐。他们各自站在床的一边，以防这个人愚昧到和上司干起架来，即使他是身处第一级的唯一一个人。 当一个男人走进来时他们挺直了他们的背; 那个男人从头至尾穿着一身服帖得体的西装。 他看起来非常黑手党——透过他半掩不露的微笑就可以看出端倪。  
“Merlin Emrys.”  
“Arthur Pendragon.”  
“别那样叫我” 他打断他们道，空气在他们之间瞬间变得凝重起来  
“你知道你为什么会在这儿吗？” 那个男人向他提出询问，在这个房间里都能感到他拿令人窒息的傲慢。  
Merlin冲他笑起来，然后把脑袋偏向右边，因为他知道这个男人已经找到他想要的答案了。 五秒钟后，Merlin 已经逐渐适应了Arthur的皮肤在手电筒照射下发出的柔和光芒。但这古旧的服饰是个什么情况？ 这难道是拷问的手段之一吗？ ‘让我们来造成能使这些囚犯能在清晨升起的第一道曙光下死去的感觉吧，顺带一提，因为这儿没有窗户所以任何人都看不见这一景象’  
“因为我忘记了我的名字”  
Arthur斜眼瞄着他。面对这个新的挑战性问题他的姿势变得有些微妙起来，似乎他背负着沉重的负担 “......因为你暴露了自己是个间谍”  
“我想这就是我成为一个*伟大*计划的原因” 当Merlin称述他的观点时，狱卒的手铐在他的大腿上擦地叮当响; 好像Arthur是位戏剧皇后似的。  
“所以你承认自己是个间谍”  
“呃......好吧？我想这得取决于你对间谍的定义是什么”  
Arthur深深地感到困惑，使劲地皱起眉头，这甚至都阻挡了他的视线一秒。这个人是个谜“间谍的定义是，一个从其他组织派遣过来的成员秘密地从他们的敌人或者竞争对手哪窃取情报。”  
“噢。然后，好吧，很明显，我是名间谍” Merlin随着他的话点了点头。他伸手挠了挠自己的鼻子 —— 这个动作让Arthur高度戒备起来  
“好吧，现在......” Arthur略微有些不知所措“你是为谁工作呢？”  
“噢！我可以想起来的！他的名字是...... 是...... 啊，妈的。不，我不知道。 事实上这真的很尴尬。他第一次招募我时一定告诉过我他的名字，但那之后我就忘了只管叫他先生。大概有五年了！他看起来帅地像个花花公子但同时也是个邪恶的头目—— 如果这是有理的话。也许他叫Timothy 或者Tom —— Tomothy! 不，这没什么意义，也许—“  
“好！” Arthur拍了拍手。“继续。你从哪来？” 他的嘴紧绷成一条直线 —— 这也许是他审过的、最让人恼火的一个人。  
“噢！” Merlin露出了细小的、愉快的微笑“我来自一个名叫Ealdor的小村子，它古香古色的。我在哪长大我记得我第一次在那个地方—“  
“我是指你的代理处” Arthur不耐烦地打断了他 “你现在生活在哪？”  
“在牛津的某处。我可以告诉你一些关于牛津的事 —— 那些骑自行车的人就是群疯子！ 我发誓他们都有急着投胎的念头”  
“嗯，是，当你踏进这栋楼你似乎也是急着去投胎的”  
Merlin因为他假定的犯罪行为而向后猛跳一下“我从没说过。*我*不是个疯狂的骑着自行车乱跑的人”  
“噢我的天” Arthur恼怒地叹了口气，无助地看了一眼天花板  
“我在开玩笑。我只在上班时骑过一次，因为那个任务要求我那天早上要排汗。相信我，我从未再那样做过”  
“那你在这儿的任务又是什么？”  
“是一些有关于找出你的弱点的任务。 尽管我观察你好几天了——孩子—— 你没有任何缺点。好吧，我确信你一定有，但我的意思是你实在太强大，肌肉发达又英俊，我只是觉得如果你需要这些，你完全可以把它放桶里。”  
“好吧......” Arthur挣扎着把这场审讯继续下去。他在这间特殊的房间审过那么多不同的人，他们说过成百上千不同的事，但他从没见过这么坦率的人 “所以，就只有那些吗？”  
“我肯定在这还有其他人员, 但我记不得了。说实话，我有点分心了”  
“因为什么分心了？”  
“因为你的帅脸。只是，就......” 一点淡淡的粉色在他脸上晕开，他低着头看着他的大腿，抬起头用他的蓝眼睛朝Arthur放电 ”真的太帅了”  
“停” Arthur立刻打断了他，举起双手表示防备。  
Merlin并没有因此而退缩(即使他很想那样做) 并且尽可能地打断了他“什么？”  
“停下，别和我调情” 他唾了一口。这并没有毒但它看起来耀眼地就像火焰一样  
“我没有和你在调情” Merlin微笑起来“一个人可以欣赏任何形式的艺术”  
“那就是在调情”  
“我认为你应该知道，你总体应该是知道的.”  
“那仍然是在调情”  
“那法语怎么样呢？ 你的美比月亮还耀眼。（这句原文为法语：Tu es plus de captivant que la lune）”  
Arthur甚至没法说自己现在自己有多愤怒恼火。一个被证实为叛徒的人现在却在这儿用法语和他调情。“我不知道它是什么意思，我只知道这听起来像是在调情”  
“好吧，但我只是个诗人（Oui, mais je ne suis qu'un poète.）”  
“停下来。我们在这儿只谈英语” 困惑恼怒让Arthur的脑子乱成一团麻。他不喜欢变得糊涂的感觉，在这种难得的处境下，他真的有点生气。愤怒这个词并不完全正确，可能......用白炽这个词来形容更合适。  
“你是个种族主义者.”  
“不. 我的意思是— 我的意思是—你是个间谍！”  
“所以你是这样的人！” Merlin大声地回答他，想要在Arthur的脑海中植入这个词  
“你得给我一个不杀你的理由”  
“我会的” Merlin小声说  
Arthur因为起身而控制了一下自己的平衡力“什么？”  
“我正在尽我的全力这样做，好吗？我有些挣扎但我正努力尝试。我从未想要成为一名间谍！ 我曾想成为一名艺术家，在法国奋斗我的事业，然后带着我的梦想回来— 这不重要” Merlin 扼住了自己的谈话，还没准备告诉任何人他五年来的准备做的事  
“等等，别，告诉我”  
“当我正慷慨激昂地谈论我的个人生活时你打断了我，我认为现在和刚才并没有什么不同”  
“我得判断什么重要什么不重要”  
“先生！” 一个陌生的声音从走廊上传来“Pendragon，你在下面吗？”  
Arthur向后退，把他的头探出门外，朝大厅喊道 “是的， Gwaine，我在这儿。等我一下”然后他转向他的囚犯 “好吧，我一会儿就回来。如果你给我的守卫找任何麻烦，你都会因此而付出代价。（pay for it）”  
“现金还是刷卡？”  
他发誓当Arthur走出大厅时，他看见他露出了一个细微到不易被察觉的笑容  
Merlin闷闷不乐地看着他的大腿“因为我两个都没有.”  
•

“我不知道发生了什么，Gwaine，但他们抓了一个轻浮放荡的同志间谍，他的记性糟糕透顶” 当他们走到走廊尽头时，Arthur解释道。  
他为Gwaine打开门，然后走出走廊。他们只是站在门外，以确保隐秘性。两条相连的走廊形成了一个T形，连接着许多其他蜿蜒的大厅和房间。 这整个建筑就像一座复杂的迷宫，它们足以成为囚犯逃跑路上的障碍  
“把这看作是神给你的赐福吧” Gwaine开着他的玩笑。 虽然他不想谈这个，但他还是对这个有点兴趣，这个有着——大大的耳朵的黑发男人  
“什么？”  
“好吧，很明显，他是上帝的使徒”  
Arthur不耐烦地啧了一声，把他的手放在他臀上 “Gwaine你并不信仰上帝”  
“我的意思是他就是送到你嘴边的鸭子（原文booty call查了一下，在俚语里是给人打电话叫人上床的意思，在这应该有指梅林是天降的……的意思）” Gwaine坚定地看着Arthur“Mate, you haven’t got laid in forever! 趁现在把握机会啊！”  
“Gwaine, 我想你好像忘了他是个叛徒” Arthur怒不可遏，但是Gwaine的话确实一针见血。实际上从星期一那个可爱的男孩被指定为间谍后，他确实有点紧张不安。  
“我认为你忘了你干过的更糟的”  
“比如？”（其实原文这两句有点双关……比如干在原文其实是动词I think you’re forgetting you’ve fu*ked worse……）  
“就像上次你爸给你介绍了个模特，结果你和她兄弟上床了，然后那人还和俄罗斯大使馆有关系”  
“请别再让我想起那件事”  
Gwaine嬉皮笑脸地继续打趣“我当然会。并且时常提醒你”  
“难道就没有更有意义的事值得你做吗？”  
“比调侃戏弄你更有意义的事吗？我想没有。此外，你才是那个向我寻求意见的人”  
“然后谢谢你提醒我以后再也不要找你寻求意见了”  
“非常感谢您的光临”  
•  
“好了，你还有没有其他要告诉我的事？” Arthur问，在和Gwaine这家伙谈了一个——半小时后，他回到了房间  
Merlin微笑起来。他用Arthur来之前的二十分钟向狱卒搭讪。他把他们弄脸红了，他把那视为一个成就  
“好吧，我的意思事...... 我不知道你想从我这了解到什么信息”  
Arthur叹了口气。然后把他的西装袖子挽到了胳膊肘处。Merlin则认为眼前的景象使他着迷  
“好吧。你的组织名字叫什么？”  
“Dolus.”  
“我从未听过他们。如果我知道的话，我确信这名字——是个愚蠢的名字”  
“我也这样认为。它来自一个希腊神话，但我忘了是那个了”  
“我认为这并无大碍”  
Merlin微笑“可能是没有吧”  
“你什么时候被他们雇佣的？”  
Merlin认真仔细地思考了这个问题。似乎这就是他的整个生活“我十七岁时参与的，所以那应该是......五年前”  
“并且他们仍然雇佣了你？” Arthur提问，他脸上露出了很明显的疑惑的表情“无意冒犯，但是你的工作真的太他妈糟糕了”  
“嗷，你可真伤我心,” Merlin弓着背，把被铐住的手举到胸口  
Arthur被他的行为逗笑了。 当他和Gwaine谈过了之后，他看起来更加放松松懈。 “好了，说点正经的。你还要在这待两天半”  
“我知道。 我想他们先让我进去看看这个地方是否危险，然后再派重要人物进去。”  
“那很有趣。但我记得你说过你是来这窥探我的弱点的”  
Merlin脸红起来“我真不记得我说了什么”  
“你是被砸了脑袋还是别的什么原因吗？ 你表现地就像《海底总动员》里的那条鱼”  
“Dory.”  
“对，就是那个”  
“所以，你也不记得你和我调情了？”  
“噢，好吧，假设我说过。说实话，我不知道怎么避免这样做” Merlin说着，目的性地看着Arthur蜜色的肌肉  
“好吧继续。你可以告诉我另外一些关于Dolorus的事吗？”  
“Dolus.” Merlin纠正他，坚定地盯着Arthur，这使他印象深刻 “嗯，我在组织里地位非常低。 没有人愿意真正告诉我一些有用的事情”  
“这很有道理。即使他们告诉你，你过了几分钟也会忘掉。” Arthur笑着说。守卫也友好地笑起来  
“听起来非常——有个性”  
“好吧，我对于人物的判定很公正”  
Merlin冲他微笑,，“我很确信你是这样的人”  
“你一定知道一些事”  
“我能告诉你建筑是怎样的吗？”  
“请说。它在哪？”  
“我不知道。每次我去或者离开时都是被蒙着眼睛的。一辆车把我从牛津大学图书馆接走带我直达总部。”  
“好吧好吧，它要花多长时间？”  
“我不记得了！但我猜，我猜大概有二十——八分钟。噢! 还有它在泰晤士河的对面。  
“棒极了。这个证据是至关重要的” 说着，Arthur转过了椅子的轮子  
“等等！” Merlin惊慌失措  
Arthur暂停下来  
“在我身上将发生什么？”  
“好吧，如果你能证明自己有用处那你就不会死”  
Merlin用力地吞咽了一下“如果我没有呢？”  
Arthur耸了耸肩，倾斜着脑袋毫无意义、态度不明地扬起一边的眉毛，然后离开了


End file.
